Over&Over
by johnsclarie
Summary: When Tommy Gets Heartbreaking News Of The Worst Kind, Who's Gonna Be There To Pick Up The Pieces While Jude Is In London, Getting Married Of All Things? ***TOTAL JOMMY!***
1. Chapter 1

Over&Over

(A Complete 'Jommy' Story)

When Tommy Get Some Heartbreaking News, Who Will Save Him?

_I own nothing...if I did...It would be Tim Rozon...but since i don't, don't sue!_

* * *

The apartment was a mess. World War III had came down right upon the world on that very spot. Only that spot. The rest of the world was quiet. The apartment, and all of it's contents, including the man, had endured the war, and nothing survived. There was glass everywhere, broken into pieces and scattered every which way, like the man's heart. Pictures were busted up. Pictures of the two of them. Pictures of "Jommy" , as the press put it."Jommy."

They said it as if they were one unit. In a way, though, they were.Two hearts, one soul. There was a love there that was deeper than any ocean. It was clearer than the night sky in the country. It was truer than the any words would be able to describe.Two people, one thought.

The coffee table was broken in pieces and there was marks on the wall where the table slammed against the wall. There were dished smashed in the kitchen. Holes were in the wall, like it was shot with a machine gun. The bathroom was a disaster. The shower curtain in the hallway, torn off the rod. The mirror was even broken, straight in the middle, with a few spots of blood remaining. He hit it. He slammed his fist into the mirror in pure hatred and anger. The bedroom was just as much of a disaster, if not more, than the rest of the place. The bed was turned over, clothes were missing, packed.

There was no sign of life remaining. It was all dead. The only thing that resembled life was the answering machine. It had gone untouched. It was on repeat. It kept repeating over and over the words that brought chaos on the world, on his world.

_"Tommy, it's Sadie. It's about Jude. She's engaged...I'm so sorry."_

* * *

**"**_It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side  
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times _

_It's never enough No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love _

_If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth"_

She froze. His face entered her mind and she couldn't shake him.

"Jude, come on. What's inside that head of yours?" All she did was shake her head.

"It's nothing. Just..." She sighed.

"What do you have to worry about? I mean, seriously, you're engaged to the world's best man, you've got double platinum album, millions of dollars, and the best producer and friend in the world, you shouldn't have a care in the world." Laughed Echo, Jude's new producer, and her best friend, at least the best friend she has in London.

"Sorry, just pick up where I left off..."

**"**_A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts  
Let's knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here _

_It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love _

_If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I I'm gonna love you until the day  
I die If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth _

_It's never enough No it's never enough  
(it's never enough)  
Oohh _

_The afterglow  
The horizon line  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine I ask _

_If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_**"**"Perfection." Smiled Echo has she nodded her head. "Come on, we need to mix it."  
She said as she motioned for Jude to come out of the booth. Jude couldn't believe she got talked into doing that song, but Echo was right. She had a great guy, Stanton, and was engaged with a huge rock on her hand.

But, for some reason, she didn't care for it much. She would've preferred something smaller, more personal, instead of something that the whole world could see, and fuss over. She sighed as she walked in and sat in the chair beside Echo, her co-producer.

This wasn't the song she really needed to record and listen to over and over again today. But, she needed another ballad, after the Basement song, 2 a.m. Just so happens, that this one, too, was written about HIM. It belonged to him.

She couldn't focus. His face kept popping into her head. Her head was too crowded.

"I need some air." She said as she got up and walked out of the studio, without letting Echo get a word in. The London air was chilly and froze her to the bone. She wondered if he knew by now. She wondered how he took it. She wondered how he found out. "Get out of my head..." Jude whispered as she closed her eyes and shook her head before leaning against the cold, brick of the building. "Go away..." She whispered. "It's over...isn't it...?"

* * *

Where'd Tommy go? What's up with Jude?

Okay...well there it is. It's my first 'Jommy', so let me know...good? bad? needs work? REVIEW! Ideas? I'll take em. Oh, i have to give credit where credit is due. "Last Night On Earth" belongs to Delta Goodrem. Totally her. I might add some of my stuff, but she's great so i'll use her. Let me know whatcha think and i'll update when i hear! ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, first off, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I didn't expect to get that many in just one night. It's really nice. lol I don't know in which direction i wanna take this story yet. not for sure if i wanna give everyone exactly what they want. I'm mean i know. But here's the next chapter. I'll get another out soon and I'm working on another Jommy story so keep an eye out for it. thanks again and enjoy._

_DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING JUST STANTON AND ECHO. DON'T SUE!!_

* * *

The list is growing. A few new names, at least one, no more than three were added a night. Compensating? No. No one could ever take her place, no matter how much anyone tried, and many did, not even knowing her. He was just trying to numb the pain, numb himself. A cheap thrill. Poor girls. They don't see him coming. If there was still one thing about him, it was that he could turn the charm on like a light switch, and his name didn't hurt him either. An "Amber" here. "Tiffany", "Jocelyn.", "Kristy", there. Even an "Emma", "Jesca", or a "Cristina". But, never a Jude. Never HIS Jude.

There could be never be another Jude. No way. No how. The words echoed. "She's engaged...I'm so sorry." It was like Sadie was apologizing, for it seemed to be her fault. Tom knew it wasn't Sadie's doing that Jude's no longer his. He would've found out sooner or later. The result would've still been the same. Perhaps, though, if it was on the television, the t. v. would've ended up out of the window and out on the sidewalk.

Tom asked for another drink and the bartender looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. He's seen this before, actually out of Tom. He knew what happened when Tom ended up at his bar. He knew he was down a dark and scary road. A road that Tom may never survive. The bartender sighed and handed Tom his drink. Then, the man reached for his phone behind the bar.

"Hey, It's Hank. I need you at the bar. He's here."

* * *

"Jude! Honey!" Yelled a man from the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?" Jude sighed and smiled to herself from her spare room, which she turned into a home studio.

"No thanks. Mine's still warm." She called back to her fiance. She sighed and closed her eyes, along with her journal. Inspiration wasn't coming. Writer's Block. It happened from time to time, but here lately, it was more frequent.

It's been two years since Jude set foot on Canadian soul. Sadie, Zeppelin, Jamie, Karma, about everyone she cared about came to her. They came over every holiday. Halloween, Christmas, New Years, even on Jude's birthday, the first year she was there. Sadie knew better than to ask Jude to visit home.It took everything Jude had to leave the first time. Leaving again, she knew Jude wouldn't leave Canada a second time. Yes, they all wanted Jude home, but they needed her happy first and foremost. Everyone knew that and everyone understood. Everyone but Tommy. Jude's Tommy. Tommy wanted Jude.

Jude sighed to herself as Tommy's face came to her mind again. She tried to shake it but the more she asked him to leave, the more he remained. The same memory kept coming to mind. The only time Tommy came to see Jude. It was for her 19 th birthday.

The day was amazing. She showed Tommy around, or more like Tommy gave Jude a proper view of London. They started with breakfast and ended with breakfast the next day.

"Come back with me..." Tommy asked Jude, taking her hand in his at the table. Jude wanted to protest, but a part of her couldn't. All Jude did was shake her head.

"Stay here...stay with me." Jude asked instead. "I can't." Tommy whispered.

"Why? Why not, Tom. You want me to come back there with you, pick up my life and go but you can't do the same thing for me? What's up with that?"

"I'm not having this fight, Jude"

"Then, damnit, Tommy! Fight FOR me! Not WITH me!" Jude sighed.

"I don't have the strength, Girl. It's come with me or not. Simple as that." Tommy thought the ultimatum was a sure fire way to get her to come back home.

"Then..." Jude sighed. "I think you should leave..." That was the last time she saw Little Tommy Q. Jude's Little Tommy Q.

"Darling, you going to meet Mum today and discuss the wedding plans?" Stanton said as he stood, leaning against the doorframe. Jude jumped a little, being brought out of her memory.

"Oh, oh yeah. Um, and my mom is coming also. She's flying in from Rome, so we're gonna meet at the beanery at 12 ish." Jude said, gathering her journals to place back on the selves.

"Jude, darling, are you happy?" Asked Stanton. It was a loaded question and saying that it shocked Jude was an understatement. The question about knocked Jude out of her chair.

"Of course I am. What makes you ask such an out of this world question?

"I don't know." Stanton said as he sat down in the seat next to her. "It's just...Oh forget it. It's nothing at all." He said with a smile on his face. He leaned in and kissed Jude on the forehead and got back up on his feet. "I'll meet you ladies for dinner." He said, before walking out of the room, leaving Jude to sit there, speechless, confused, and asking herself the same question. Is she happy?

"Oh course I am." Jude said as she got to her feet and placed the journal on the shelf, along with the other ones she accumulated over the years. She then looked over them and her eyes stopped on one in particular. She reached up, touched it and closed her eyes. She than pulled it out of it's dusty home and opened it.

"Most of us go to our graves with our music still inside us."

It was in his handwriting. She sighed and looked at the gold piece of foil in the crease. She sighed and ran her fingers across the makeshift ring.

"I am happy..." She sighed as she closed the book and placed it back in it's rightful place, next to her heart, as she walked out of the room.

* * *

What's Jude gonna do with the journal? What other trinkets does she still have of Tom's? We'll have to wait and see. Hope you like it. Enjoy, keep reading and REVIEW! Ideas are needed!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, sudden burst of inspiration so you get two chapters in one night. Let me know whatcha think_

_DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING DON'T SUE!_

_Warning: From here on out, there will be harsh language...If you don't like it, don't read from here on out. Fair warning._

* * *

Tommy was lying on the bed and the room was spinning. Too much to drink would be the normal observation, but this was deeper than too much alcohol. This was too much to take, too much heartache.The pain was getting to much. Physical and emotional.

His hands were now bandaged instead of freely bleeding. His clothes finally didn't reek of blood, alcohol, and sex. He wasn't shaved, but at least he was partially clean. He finally let his eyes settle and he looked around. He noticed where he was. It was Jude's room. He sat up in the bed so fast he about fell off of it.

"Whoa, there Cowboy." Said Kwest as he walked into the room, catching Tommy before he felt onto the hard floor. He sighed and looked at his best friend. "You feeling alright?" Kwest asked as he sat down beside Tommy.

"What the fuck am I doing here?!" Tommy yelled as he tried to get to his feet and stumbled.

"Hank, at the bar, called Sadie so we came and got you. You were pretty trashed and Hank said you were in and out of there more than a few times this week."

"I don't care what that son-of-a-bitch said, you shouldn't have brought me here, of all places!"

"Well, it was here or nowhere at all." Said Sadie as she walked into the doorway. "And I wasn't gonna let you puke in our bed." She sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm leaving." Tommy said as he started walking towards the door. He was stopped short when Sadie wasn't going to move. "Sadie..move." Tommy said, stern. But, Sadie stood her ground.

"Your apartment was a disaster, Tommy. Where you gonna go? I know you don't want to go back there. And I know here's not the best place either but we're here for you. I know it's hard, I do, but.."  
"It's not your problem." Tom said trying not to see double of the blonde in front of him.

"No, but it's mine." Kwest said behind him. "We're best friends, and it's my problem when my girl gets a call to come pick up your sorry ass out of a bar."

"What is this? An intervention? Are you jealous that I'm getting more than you, there Kwest?" Tommy yelled at the both of them, but looking back and forth at the both of them gave Tommy whiplash. "Whoa..." He said as she staggered backwards.

"I gotcha. And looks like to me that you have nothing but us right now." Said Kwest as he placed a hand on Tommy's back. Tommy let in a breath.

"Just...please. Get me out of this room. I'll sleep on the couch or the floor...Just not this room." Kwest looked at Sadie and she nodded her head.

"Lets go get something in that stomach other than liquor." Sadie said as she moved out of the doorway and Kwest kept an arm on Tommy's back, guiding him downstairs.

Tommy couldn't get Jude out of his mind. Through breakfast, which ended up in the toilet afterwards, and the rest of the day. Tommy kept his word and stayed at the house, but it was almost too much for the man to bare. All he wanted was for all the pain to go away.

He was in the one place where every single thing reminded him of Jude. Everything in that place, the couch where they used to sit. The kitchen, where he'd cook for her. The bedroom, where they made love. Every place, there was a piece of Jude in it. The place reeked of her scent. All of it, a huge reminder of the biggest mistake of Tommy's life.

The chance was right in front of him and he didn't take it. He could've had it all, but he was too stubborn to take it when it was given to him.

The time she left, he said he would go with her. She shot him down. It was like a dagger to the heart. But, this time, she asked for him to stay. She prayed that he would stay there and be with her. The two of them could have everything that they both wanted. But, he said no. The biggest mistake he'd ever make.

* * *

A few days have went by and things weren't looking better, but they weren't worse either. They just were. Nor better. Nor worse. Tommy started writing. It was something he always told Jude to do. When something's in your heart, write about it. So, that's what he did.

The dinning room table was no longer used to eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner at. It was a place where Tommy would sit and pour his heart out. His own version of therapy. He could yell and scream and not mutter a word aloud. He could cry and not shed a tear. He could pour everything he felt out and it ended up on sheet after sheet of paper.

Sadie and Kwest walked in one day, Kwest from NBR and Sadie from G Major, and they looked around. Tommy was sleeping on the couch but the house was covered in papers. The kitchen counters, the dinning room table, the livingroom's coffee table. There were papers on the floor, on the couch, with Tommy. Everywhere. They sighed as they looked around, in shock and disbelief.

As they walked more into the living room, the both of them started to pick up some of the pieces of paper.

"It's Tommy's handwriting." Sadie whispered as she showed some of them to Kwest.

"He's been writing all day..." Kwest said as he shook his head. "I've never seen him like this."

"Inspired?" Asked Sadie as she looked at the papers. "Look at these titles. Come home soon, Never Breathe Again, Crawling Back To You, October, Fall For You, Broken..." Sadie sighed.

"It's better than tearing things apart. This might be what exactly what Tommy needs. Maybe with this he can get back to his career and get over things."

"Get over Jude?" Asked Sadie as she looked at Kwest with a questionable face. "You talking about the same Tommy?"

"Maybe just help him..." Kwest whispered as he started picking up the papers in the livingroom.

"I've got the dinning room and kitchen." Sadie said as she walked into the dinning room and started gathering papers. "Man, Jude...If you could see him now..." Sadie whispered as her hands were filled with Tommy's songs.

Tommy wasn't thinking about his career in the least bit. That's the farthest thing on his mind. He just let himself go with pen and paper in hand. He kind of just snapped and he let himself go into a writing frenzy. He was hurt, sad, angry, all at the same time and this was the only way to safely let himself vent.

He was letting himself vent to the world and to Jude.

* * *

_Alright, there ya go! Let me know what you think. Review and keep reading. Remember, i need some ideas!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay my muse must have hit me hard tonight because i can't stop writing lol but i wanted to give some credit to the artists who's song titles i used in the last chapter. i completely forgot well here they are._

**_Come Home Soon-SheDaisy  
Breathe Again -Toni Braxon  
Crawling Back To You-Backstreet Boys  
October-Evanescence  
Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade  
Broken-Secondhand Serenade_**

_Sorry i didn't mention them last chapter. But, here's another one for ya. Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE. I ONLY OWN STANTON AND ECHO!_

* * *

Time has passed since the news hit, and the news hit everywhere. There wasn't a tabloid, magazine, nor entertainment show that hasn't mentioned Jude's engagement to Stanton Watkins, the infamous playboy of London. No one could stop talking about how this "Instant Star" from Canada could make this heartbreaker settle down.

But, in true celebrity style, they always compared Stanton to Tommy Q of BoyzAttack. They always asked,

"What is it about this girl that can make the man-whores of the industry settle down and want to play house? What she that good in bed or was it more?" Of course, every report cut Jude deep. She never thought that people could be so emotionless when it came to her and her relationships, past and present. Jude sighed as she turned off the television. She closed her eyes and laid back, resting her head on the couch.

"Will you people just leave me alone?" She asked, quietly to herself. Jude looked around and saw show many things having to do with the wedding. Books everywhere, bills that she paid, lists that were nothing compared to what Santa's during Christmas time. She sighed. She wished it would all just disappear. Then the telephone rang. Jude groaned as she reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey darling." Said Stanton. Jude sighed.

"Hi, honey. What's going on?"

"Oh you know, just at a photo shoot. You did pay the deposit on the church right?"

"Yes, Stanton, it's all paid for." She said, sounding frustrated. It was like she was a child and Stanton was nagging her about cleaning her room or something.

"You alright?" He asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Yeah, it's just the tabloids again."

"You have no need to read or listen to what those awful people have to say. Just picture it, in 4 weeks, you'll be Mrs. Jude Harrison-Watkins. And don't let them get you down by comparing me and Little Tommy Q, or whatever. He's the past, I'm the present and the future." Jude sighed as he mentioned the comparison between the two of the men.

"Yes, I know." She said, shaking her head. "Hey, what would you think if we went to Canada for a little bit? Just for a couple of days. I want to see everyone and spend a little time with Sadie and Kwest before they come over and get all caught up in the wedding."

"Oh, Jude." Groaned Stanton. "I don't know. I haven't seen them in such a long time, and I..."

"That's kind of my point, Stanton. I told my only sister that I was getting married over the phone and she's my Maid of Honor and she hasn't had nothing to do with the wedding thus far."

"Yeah, but I mean, you have Echo."

"She's not Sadie, Stanton. You know how close me and my sister have got." Stanton sighed.

"Well, how about you go for a few days, visit and then come back in time for the wedding? You can take the jet and you won't have to say 'goodbye' until after the wedding. Sound good?" Jude thought about it for a moment. It might actually be what she needed. She knew that going home would be hard, considering everything she left behind, but it could be perfect. Get closure on some important things before starting a new life.

"It sounds..." She sighed and smiled slightly "...It's great. I'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Good. Go and have fun, darling." Stanton said with a nod. "Hey, look, they need me back on set. I might be late tonight, so don't wait up."

"Again?" Jude said as she whined a little bit. "That's the third time this week."

"I know, but things will calm down after the wedding, I promise, Darling." Jude sighed and shook her head.

"That's fine. I'll just call Sadie and pack tonight, then leave tomorrow at noon, so I can at least have breakfast with you in the morning. Good?"

"Perfection." Said Stanton. "I've got to go now"

"Alright." Sighed Jude. "See you in the morning."

"Love ya, bye." Said Stanton has he hung up the phone. Jude groaned and looked at the phone.

"Well, I love you, asshole." She sighed as she hung up the phone and shook her head. She sat there for a minute then smiled to herself. She instantly ran into her room and started packing while on the phone with Sadie.

It would be a weird trip back home, but she knew it would be all worth it in the end. She would go, see everyone, bring them to her wedding with her, spend the most perfect week in London with all the people she loved, and than start a new life with a great man.

It all started to fall into place. The only thing now that was scaring Jude was she was wondering when the other shoe was going to drop.

She knew that no matter how great her life was going, that something always happens when things start to get just how she wants them.

What could happen this time? She was so scared to find out.

_Yes, i know that that chapter was a little short, but, hey, it's short and sweet. It just sets you up for what's to come. Ya never know lol. sorry i like teasing and it might sound cheesy but running on only a few hours of sleep will do that to a girl, ya know? lol Anyways, i think that's it for today. I'll update soon if ya'll like what i've got so far. It's gonna get good, promise. lol goodnight ya'll. Read, enjoy and review!  
-Jess_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again for all the reviews! I enjoy reading what ya'll have to say about this story. Keep me informed about your opinions!  
DISCLAIMER-DON'T OWN, DONT SUE...BLAH BLAH BLAH!_

The phone line went dead and Sadie was sitting here, filled with two completely different emotions. Excitement and panic.

"Shit, shit, shit...Kwest!" Yelled Sadie as she hurried out of bed and ran out of their bedroom door. Sadie was going full speed when she met Kwest at the top of the stairs.

"Whoa, what's up?" Kwest asked in a laugh, his arms extended, so Sadie didn't run straight into him and push them both down the stairs. "What's wrong?" Sadie took in a breath and shook her head.

"It's good and bad. First off, Jude's coming back to Canada a little bit before the wedding."

"Really, that's great, Sadie. You've been complaining about now seeing her..." Kwest rambled on. Sadie started shaking her head, causing Kwest to have a confused look on his face. "Okay, what's the bad news?"

"That Jude's coming home...Home." Sadie said, her eyes widening. Kwest looked at her for a moment, confused and than he looked like the news hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Home, home?" He asked. Sadie nodded her head. "Oh, god. What about Tommy? He's just starting to do a little bit better." Sadie sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair and than let her hand cover her mouth, while thinking. "When is she coming?" Kwest asked.

"Tomorrow. She'll be here at about 5 in the afternoon." Sadie said, looking at Kwest for somewhat of an idea of what to do. Tommy would fall apart if he was to answer the door, or just see Jude walk in to where he was staying, and Jude would be completely shocked.

"Okay, look. Tommy will hang out with me in the studio and I'll get him to get started on a new album. We're just going to have to keep in constant contact, so they don't run into each other. Got it?" Sadie nodded her head and Kwest let out a small laugh. "It's gonna work out, promise. Talk Jude into getting a hotel room and do the whole spa thing." Sadie nodded again.

"Got it. I've got calls to make." Sadie quickly kissed Kwest then turned on her heels and ran back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Yo, Tommy." Kwest called as he walked into the dinning room, seeing Tommy at the table, flying each of the songs he's worked on since he had been staying with them.

"What was Sadie yelling about? Spider?" Tommy laughed as he finished and looked at Kwest. Kwest laughed.

"Yeah, and it was just a little one." Kwest lied, but he lied well. "So, um, I have an idea for you to consider." Tommy looked up at Kwest with intrigue. "I was thinking that since you have all this new material that..."

"I should finally do my solo album?" Tommy finished Kwest's thought for him. Kwest just nodded. Tommy sighed and thought about it.

He knew he needed some constant in his life, and music was a passion for Tommy. He hasn't produced anyone since Jude. In all honesty, Tommy hasn't done really much of anything since Jude. He sighed and nodded his head.

"You think NBR would take me? G Major is the last place I wanna be, and I don't want my new album to be associated with them in any way..." Tommy asked Kwest, causing Kwest to smile and nod his head.

"You might actually be just what we're looking for. And the exposure would do wonders for the label..I'll call Jamie and let him know." Tommy took in a breath and nodded. Working with Jamie wouldn't be the best thing, but at least now, they both had something in common. Jude and heartbreak.

Bright side, was that he would make it where Kwest was at his side, again. Things were the best for Tommy when Kwest was at his side.

* * *

The plane ride took forever. Either it was that or Jude was just too excited to be going back to Canada. Luckily, the air ports wasn't as crowded as she thought it would be. The press hadn't caught on to the fact that Jude was back in Canada. She knew that they would have a field day with this. "Jude Harrison Going Back To Meet Old Flame Before Wedding." That's what she figured at least one of the headlines would look like. And, as usual, the press was wrong. She had no intention of seeing, or even talking to Tommy.

Jude smiled to herself as she walked outside of the airport. The Canadian weather was like her own welcome home present. Bright, sunny, and not a cloud in sight, which she was extremely thankful for. Jude was starting to grow tired of the rain. She then saw a sight that brought the biggest smile to her face.

Sadie, Jamie, and Zeppelin were standing outside the airport with a sign "Hey RockStar!"

"Hi." Jude said with a smile as she ran over and wrapped her arms around the three of her good friends. Her family. "Oh man, I've missed you." Laughter rang out and tears were shed, at least for the girls.

After all the 'hello's and the 'missed you's, the gang finally walked, with Jamie rolling Jude's bags behind him, to the rental car. She felt like she was the Prime Minister. The SUV was black and windows tinted as black as the paint of the car. They weren't ready to share Jude with the rest of Canada yet.

The destination was G Major. Jude, of course, asked about Kwest, but Jamie cleverly covered by saying he was in the studio with a new up and coming artist. But, Jude wasn't one to not ask questions, so Sadie swiftly changed the subject and started asking about Stanton and how he was. None of them liked the fact that Jude was getting married as quickly as she was, but she told them that it was best for her sanity. She said she was getting sick and tired of the tabloids speculating about every single detail and she just wanted to get it over it.

Jude's arrival at G Major was like a musician coming to their record release party. The place was decked out and Darius was the first to welcome Jude back home. Jude and Darius might have ended things on a bad note, but she admired him as a person, somewhat. Karma, Speiderman, Wally, Kyle, and even Mason were there to greet Jude. It was one of the best days Jude could've imagined. Everyone was there to see her and, yes, they asked a million questions, but she was happy that at least she wasn't holding a phone to her ear.

Before leaving, Jude looked around. She did miss the place, but not just for the people or the business, or that that's where she had her beginning. She became herself there. It was the memories she missed. She sighed as she looked around, with a small smile.

Then, she let her eyes fall on one office. It was empty. She than closed her eyes and shook her head, before walking away. It was Tommy's office and Tommy wasn't there. She didn't know whether it was a blessing or whether it was just another slap in the face.

* * *

_There ya go! And again, let me know that you think. Read, enjoy and review. More soon!  
-Jess_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews again!  
**DISCLAMIER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**_

* * *

"Jude, how much longer is this list gonna get?" Asked Sadie as she shook her head and flipped page after page. Jude laughed and shook her head, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin. "I mean, seriously, look Melinda, Phoebe, Miranda, Brianna, Cristian, Jonathan, Christopher, Edward, Lankston..."

"Okay, I get it!" Jude laughed as she snatched the list out of Sadie's hand. "It's just..." Jude sighed. "It's the people at the recording studio, friends of Stanton's, friends of mine, then there's the G Major people, and everyone here. I can't help it. We didn't want to cut anyone out." Sadie nodded her head.

"But, there is one person's name I didn't see on that list.." Sadie said, raising an eyebrow. "A certain boy bander of a certain band I was obsessed with as a teen..." Sadie rambled on, nudging Jude with each word.

"I get it, Sadie, and you really think I'm gonna invite him to my wedding? I mean, come on."

"What?" Said Sadie as she got out of the bed and walked over, pouring the girls another glass of wine. "He is Tommy, the Tommy."

"Exactly!" Said Jude as she took the glass and took a sip. "The Tommy. My Tommy. You think it would be good for either one of us if he was there?" Sadie looked at Jude with a raised eyebrow. Jude noticed. "What?" She asked as she leaned against the head board of the bed.

"If you and Tommy are 'just friends' than it shouldn't be a problem...right?" Sadie asked as she sat down next to Jude.

"You know me and Tommy can never be just friends. He's always going to be more to me than just that."

"Than, why are you sitting here, planning a wedding to another man, Jude!?" Sadie said, raising her voice. "He's YOUR Tommy, you said so yourself. Why are you going to marry another man when you're clearly still in love with Tommy."

"Because it's not complicated!" Yelled Jude as she got up out of the bed, wine glass still in hand. "I don't have to worry about him getting up and leaving me without so much as a goodbye! With Stanton, I feel secure!" Jude sighed. She ran a hand through her short blond hair and set the wine down, while Sadie was sitting here, stunned. Jude grabbed a small bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"Jude..." Softly spoke Sadie as she looked at her little sister. Jude stopped but didn't turn around to face her. "I know how you feel and...I understand. I can't wait 'til you're happy with Stanton and the wedding will be amazing." Jude turned around and looked at Sadie, her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you." Jude sighed and walked into the bathroom. As Sadie heard the shower turn on, along with the radio, she took her phone off of the nightstand and called Kwest. As she was listening to the phone ring, Jude's song came on the radio, 'White Lines'.

Sadie listened as Jude started singing and crying in the bathroom. She knew Jude didn't want company and she sighed as Kwest picked up the phone.

"Hey, honey. He might have hope..."

* * *

Tommy hasn't really left the studio in days. Recording adn mixing his pain away, but it wasn't completely away. He knew that every song he sang was dripping with inspiration from Jude.

"Over and Over" Tommy said to Kwest as he placed the headphones on. The beat filled Tommy's head.

_"Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's on in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it No _

_I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she;'s leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
I can't go on not loving you _

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its on in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it No_

_I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that you would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now and this chose  
I made keep playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Oh I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
I can't go on not loving you _

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its on in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it No _

_Now that I've realizes that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
I can't go on not loving you_

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its on in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it No.."

Tommy sighed as the beat faded out. Kwest closed his phone and looked at Tommy, nodding his head.

"That's great man. We'll keep the whole thing. It's raw." Tommy sighed as he walked out of the recording booth.

"Yeah, we'll keep it..." He sighed as he sat down and ran a hand through his hair.

"That about her, too?" Kwest asked, looking over at Tommy. All Tommy did was nod his head.

"They all about her?" Kwest asked again, not knowing if he was going to cross a line with Tom or not. But, he knew that if he did, Tommy would let him know. Tommy, again, nodded. "Well, the world will love it. It's what they all want to say..." Kwest said, turning back to the soundboard.

"Yeah, it's a hit in the making..." Tommy said as he closed his eyes and let his mind run away with him. "I need some air." Tommy said as he grabbed his coat.

"Company?" Kwest asked, turning around.

"Nah, but thanks, man. I'll be back soon.." Tom said as he walked to the door.

"Jude, where you going?" Asked Sadie as she watched Jude, in her pajamas and a wet head, walk over and grab her coat.

"I need to go for a walk." Jude said as she put her coat on and walked to the hotel room's door.

"Want me to go with you?" Asked Sadie as she moved, placing her feet on the floor. "You're going to get sick going out there with a wet head."

"I'll be fine. I'll call you later." Jude said as she walked out of the room, and Sadie sighed as she looked at Jude's abandoned cell phone on the end table.

"Yeah, call...sure." Said Sadie as she sighed, pouring herself another glass of wine.

**_And there's another chapter for you. I got one review that said something about someone hating the fact that Tommy is always the one begging for Jude back, well i think that this time, it'll be the other way around, just for them. Actually, it was gonna be that way the entire time. But, here's the catch, will Jude realize and beg for Tommy when it's too late or not?  
Over and Over-Nelly feat. Tim McGraw...It's for Casey, but you guys wouldnt get it, but no worries lol.  
Read, enjoy, and Review!  
-Jess_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's a little note to some of the people who have been reviewing.**

**_Christal05_- Jude will beg, more than you can imagine...I just hope I can do it justice for you. Leytonfan30- Thanks for the encouragement!**

**_SmilingInnocently_- "Man-whores of the industry.." I thought it was a bit harsh towards Tommy, but it works I guess (lol) back when he was in BoyzAttack. Glad you liked it. I thought I'd get some negative comments for that one.**

**_Sazonlatin091_-Thanks!**

**_Jenjen87_- Get outta my head! (lol) but you're on the right path, extremely!**

**_Aztckarla_-Okay, I might have been confusing on why Jude is marrying Stanton. She does love him. She truly does, or she wouldn't be marrying him at all. They are getting married this fast because they're sick of the press wanting detail after detail. She loves Stanton, remember that (lol). She's just sick of the press wanting to know each detail. And Tommy won't be the one begging, promise!**

DISCLAIMER-DON'T OWN, ONLY STANTON, DON'T SUE.

* * *

They missed each other. Walking towards each other, but on different sides of the street. If it was any other two people in the world walking, anyone else with their history, with the kind of love these two hold for each other, they would've seen each other. If they just would've looked up for a split second, instead of staring at their feet, they would've seen.

But, this was Tommy and Jude. Of course, fate wouldn't let them meet again this way. For them, fate has different plans.Fate's fools. That's what they are. Fate has a twisted and sick sense of humor when it came to Tommy and Jude.

* * *

Tommy didn't go back to the studio. His apartment was his destination. He slowly unlocked the door than open it, revealing the chaos that he had left. Tommy sighed as he looked around. Broken glass and broken furniture occupied the place now.

Tommy walked through his apartment as if he just entered a haunted house. He was careful where he walked and what he touched.

Then, Tommy jumped when something broke underneath his foot. He froze, than took a step back. He closed his eyes in pain when he realized it was a picture of him and Jude on their bikes. Tommy picked up the picture, cleared off the broken glass, than set the picture on the table. The only table left standing.

* * *

Jude arrived back to the hotel room she was sharing with Sadie for a little while. The reason behind the room was still a mystery to Jude, but she didn't ask too many questions.

The room was empty. Jude looked around for signs of Sadie still being there, but all she found was a note saying Sadie went out to dinner with Kwest. Jude sighed in relief. She loves her sister, but tonight, Jude needed to be by herself.

Just her, a pen, paper, guitar, and her thoughts. They were company enough.

* * *

As the night went on, breaking into the early morning hours, Jude and Tommy did the exact same thing. They sat in empty rooms, with guitars, thoughts, pen, and papers.

But, the streets separated them. Phones were turned off and radios on. The rain and the light music in the background connected them. Jude was on Tommy's mind, and Tommy was on Jude's.

Only if it wasn't raining, they would've noticed. But, fate has different plans.

* * *

Days went on and Jude's wedding was getting closer, along with the release of Tommy's solo album at NBR. Jude didn't mention Tommy again, and Tommy didn't mention Jude. At least, they didn't mention each other out loud. Inside their heads, however, was a different story.

As Jude and Sadie were in the midst of finishing up wedding plans, all Jude could think about was Stanton. She had to. If she let her mind wonder, for just one moment while she was in Canada, she wouldn't go through with it.

She loves Stanton. With all of her heart, she does. She wouldn't have agreed to marry him if she didn't, but you never forget your first love.

And as for Tommy, each track of his solo album was about Jude. Each and every song. If it wasn't one that was pleading for her back, it was either one expressing the pain, or one filled with hatred for not being with her.

Kwest noticed as well. Kwest, one day, even said that Tommy should name the album after Jude. It was a joke, of course, but it made the most sense to Tommy. No other name for it would fit. Tommy knew that the some of the public eye would persecute him for doing something like that. They'd call him weak, or even a stalker.

But, he knew in his heart, that people would know why and would be more understanding. That's the only thing that seemed right.

The album's name was "Jude".

* * *

**okay, there's another chapter for you. I know it's shorter than you or i would've liked, but it's the best i could do. the next one will be longer, at least i'll try. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, first and foremost, I wanna thank everyone who's been so patient with me. I know that you love the story and I should've tried to update more often, but i've had a lot of family issues and plus, for some reason, my muse decided to take some time off. But, now, I've got at least two chapters, ya never know, maybe more tonight. But, thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed. I hope i end up giving you what you want. It might be different, but i think you'll be happy with the outcome!_

_**DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING BUT STANTON AND JORDAN  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS HARSH LANGAUGE AND ADULT THEMES. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THEM, I SUGGEST YOU NOT CONTINUE ON. THERE WAS A REASON I RATED THIS STORY 'M' AND NOW WE'RE GETTING INTO IT. SO, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...NOW ENOY!**_

* * *

"How can you deal with this weather?" Sadie asked as she looked out the airport windows at the dark clouds and the rain pouring on the sidewalks.

"You learn to deal." Laughed Jude as she walked outside and waved at her driver that she called before the plane landed. The wedding was a week away, closer and closer as each second ticked away. Jude waved Sadie into the SUV, getting soaked as she waited for her driver to load their luggage. She smiled though. It was really happening. She was going to be Mrs. Stanton Watkins in a week.

"Hi, Jordan." Jude said once the three of them were in the car. Sadie looked at Jude as she stared out the SUV's window.

"What you thinking about, sis?" Sadie asked with a soft smile coming across her face. Jude sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just...I'm getting married in a week. In 7 days, I will be someone's wife. It's just..." Jude sighed and shook her head, forming a smile on her face as she looked back out the window. Sadie laughed.

"I figured I'd be the first one getting married, but no! My little rock star sister had to go and beat me to it." Sadie joked as she nudged Jude's arm, causing both of the girls to laugh. Jude shook her head and than something outside the car caught her eye.

"Jordan, stop the car!" Jude yelled, unlocking her door.

"Jude? What's up?" Sadie said, looking at her sister with a confused look on her face.

Jude got out of the vehicle and ran to the sidewalk, getting soaked by the rain again. She just shook her head as she looked up at a billboard.

Sadie walked over to her sister, the SUV stopped and waiting. She opened her umbrella in hand and covered her and Jude as they looked up at the huge billboard.

The billboard had the cover of Tommy's new album. It was his face, looking down with a faceless blonde looking down at him, tears falling from her face, and Jude's name underneath with a single teardrop hanging from the 'e' on her last name. Tears came to Jude's eyes, mixing with the rain. Sadie placed a hand on Jude's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I should've.." Jude cut Sadie off.

"You knew about this!?" Jude yelled, slapping Sadie's hand away. "You fucking knew about this!"

"I knew about the album, but I didn't know that he was going to use your name for the name of the album. Jude, I swear, if I knew I would've let you know."

"And Jamie, Zeppelin, Kwest.." Jude stopped and shook her head. "That's why Kwest hasn't been around? He's been at NBR helping Tommy with his solo album...the album that is named after ME!" Jude forcibly wiped her tears away. "I can't believe this. Is that why I had to stay at that damn hotel the whole time I was home?"

"Home?!" Sadie said, raising her voice now. "Jude, you left home to come to London. You left everyone behind. London is your 'home' now! Don't you fucking dare get pissed off at me when you're the one that left all of us, including Him!" Sadie screamed, pointing a finger at the billboard.

Jude looked at Sadie hurt. She knew that her leaving hurt a lot of people, but she thought they all understood.

"I had to do what I thought was right..." Jude said, almost in a whisper.

"And Tommy, me and Kwest did what we thought was right. Tommy broke down, Jude. Did you know that?! Huh? Hell no, you didn't fucking care! You weren't the one that got a phone call to come and pick Tommy's drunk ass up at a bar! You weren't the one that had to go to his trashed apartment and see what you did to him. He destroyed the place, Jude. But, we didn't tell you 'cause we didn't want to hurt you. You weren't here when he had nowhere to go. So, yeah, me and Kwest let him stay at our place. And while he was there, all Tommy did was write and cry. He was in so much pain, Jude. He broke down each and every day because he was in the damn house that is practically a museum dedicated to you! He wrote, day and night about you! And, Jude, you weren't the one that had to tell Tommy that the woman he loves is getting married to someone besides him! I was! That tore me in half, Jude!" Sadie sighed as she wiped away her angry tears. "I'll get a hotel room. I'll see you for the rehearsal dinner.." Sadie turned and walked back to the SUV, getting her bags out, and leaving Jude standing there, alone in the rain.

Jude stood there for what seemed like forever, just staring. She stood there and stared at Tommy's face. Finally, Jude's driver walked over.

"Miss. Harrison, I think I should get you home before you get sick..." Jordan said, touching her shoulder. Jude turned and nodded her head slowly. She took one more look back, before letting Jordan close the door.

* * *

"So, Tom, why 'Jude' as the name for your solo album? The world wants to know." The reporter in front of Tommy said in a laugh.

"Oh, that question." Tommy said, in a laugh himself as he took in a breath. "Well, it's personal, but you might as well hear it from me before you start spreading the nasty rumors. As the world pretty much know, I went through a hard time during a breakup a while back ago. The songs are just letting you know my story. I was in love..."

Tommy paused and took in a breath. 'Was' was an understatement. He STILL was in love with Jude, but to announce that on national television and not telling Jude face-to-face was disrespectful, in Tommy's eyes. "Sorry." Tommy said with a smile. "And afterwards, I was in pain. I was hurt, and I just felt like I needed to write about it."

"So, we take it that the breakup was between you and 'Instant Star's Jude Harrison.." Tommy gave the reporter a knowing smile.

"Read into it as you like." Tommy said with a laugh and a nod of his head.

The interview was finally over and Tommy quickly got into his Hummer and drove back to Sadie and Kwest's. He unlocked the door and met Kwest, how had brought down another luggage bag down the stairs.

"Hey, Tom..." Kwest said as he placed the bag down along with the others. "How was the interview?"

"Fine." Tommy pointed at the bags. "Leaving?" Kwest nodded his head.

"Sadie left early this morning. I told her I wouldn't be leave until you got home so I could say goodbye."

"This isn't goodbye, Kwest. I'll see you in a week." Laughed Tommy as he picked up two of the bags and walked out to the Hummer, placing them into the backseat, Kwest following behind, shutting and locking the door.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kwest said as he loaded the last bag and shut the backseat door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Really. Don't worry about it." Tommy said as he walked to the driver's side door.

"Oh, so the taxi I called was a waste of time, I take it?" Kwest said with a laugh as he got into the passenger seat.

"You knew better." Tommy said, putting his shades on.

"That's why I didn't call one." Kwest said with a smile.

* * *

Jude sighed as she looked at her apartment from the street. A small smile formed on her face when she saw that her and Stanton's bedroom light was the only one home.

"He waited." Jude said as she took her luggage up the stairs. "Thanks, Jordan." Smiled Jude as she hugged him.

"Anytime, Miss. Harrison." Jordan said as he winked at Jude and walked back to the SUV, and drove off.

Jude smiled as she rolled her bags inside. The place was dark and Jude stumbled around for the light switch. She finally turned the light on and something caught her eyes. Jude's mouth was open with shock when she saw something she didn't expect to see.

The journal, her journal. Tommy's journal. She looked around, knowing that she didn't, and wouldn't leave it on the table. She sat her bags down and started towards the stairs.

"Stanton, honey...Are you home?" Jude looked into the studio and it was empty. She sighed as she walked into the bedroom, slowly opening the door. "Hey honey, I'm so glad..." Jude froze and dropped the journal, causing a thud.

There he was, Stanton Watkins, Jude's future husband, in bed with another girl. Jude stood there, speechless as Stanton turned around and looked at Jude with an evil smile.

"Jude, darling, what are you doing home?" Stanton said, getting off of the girl and putting his boxers back on, as the girl wrapped the sheet around her naked body.

"What am I doing home?! Is that all you can say?!" Jude screamed as she looked at Stanton, frozen. She started shaking her head and her eyes were filling with tears fast.

"What? No kiss?" Stanton said as he walked towards Jude.

"Go fuck yourself!" Jude said as she turned and started walking away.

"Is that what you did?" Stanton asked as he reached down and picked up Jude's journal, opening it, looking at the first place. "Did you need to go home and have one more 'Tommy' fuck before you said 'I do .'?" Jude spun around and stared at Stanton in the eye.

"You're fucking serious...I didn't see Tommy!"

"Doesn't mean you didn't think of him. Didn't wish it was him you were with." Stanton said as he looked down at the first page of the journal and picked out the makeshift ring, giving it a disgusting look. "Wow, considering Tommy has more money than he'd ever know that to do with, this is what he gave you. Wow, I did better than that." Jude reached over and grabbed the ring and the journal.

"Tommy is a better man than you'll ever be!" Jude screamed as she tore the items out of his hand.

Than, the unimaginable happened.

Stanton reached back and slapped Jude in the face. Jude instantly reached up and touched the tender skin.

"Never, EVER compare me to that useless, piece of shit, boy bander, do you understand me!?" Stanton screamed in Jude's face. "This is a piece of shit, just like you Jude." Stanton said as he slapped the journal to the ground, out of Jude's hands.

Jude stood there, tears free-falling down her face.

"I should've known as soon as I saw that thing in your bedside drawer that you wanted to fucking be with Tommy again. Is that why you went back to Canada? To crawl back to Little fucking Tommy Q?!"

Jude bent down and picked up the ring and the journal and Stanton's foot met with her stomach, kicking the breath out of Jude.

"Did you really think I would stand by and let you be with me and have you wishing it was him!? Do you, Jude!?"

Jude caught her breath, grabbed the journal and dashed down the stairs, running out the door and into the rain, her whole body sore all over.

* * *

_I warned you.  
Tell me what you think.  
Sorry it was a little dark._

_Read,review and let me know!_

_Til then! 3!!  
-Jess_


	9. Chapter 9

_Jumping straight in. I've kept you in suspence for too long._

**DISCLAMIER:DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!  
BUT REMEMBER, READ AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**The rain let up and Jude was wondering the streets of London, soaked, hurt, and alone. She couldn't wrap her mind around what happened. How could the man she love do all of those things to her? She could've swore that that man wasn't the man she was supposed to have married**.**

The cold air started wrapping around her and she continued to shiver. But, Jude was shivering long before the cold, night air caught her. She had been betrayed by the man she loved. It was an ultimate betrayal. He hurt her, emotional and physical. He had laid a hand on her and bruised her, inside and out. He laid in their bed with another woman. He had sex with another woman in the bed that they shared. He brought another woman into their home.

But, in her gut, she knew it wasn't the first time. There were too many signs Jude didn't see along the way. The late nights and the mysterious phone calls. How could she not see them all before?

Before Jude knew it, her whole life had crashed around her. She fought with Sadie, one of the only people she trusted and truly cared for and than she watched her world crash. Jude finally noticed where she was at. She was at the place where it all started. She was underneath Tommy's billboard. She looked up, into his eyes, and, for an odd moment, it looked like Tommy was looking down at Jude. She closed her eyes and cried harder.

"I'm so sorry..." Jude whispered as she shook her head. "I should've stayed. I should've begged you to stay. I should've..." Jude stopped and tried to catch her breath. Her body was sore and it hurt to breath. Then, Jude hit her knees. She didn't feel like she had a single thing left. She was broken.

Then, a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. Jude wanted to protest, not knowing if it could be a murderer or a rapist, or hell, even a crazy person. She wanted to fight whomever it was, but she didn't have the physical strength, nor the emotional. She didn't care what they did to her. She had already lost everything else. They could take her and do whatever they please as far as she was concerned. She was already half dead.

But, the arms wrapped around her were comforting. They were familiar. The scent was of home. When she looked at the owner of the arms she thought she was hallucinating. Maybe she hit her head. Maybe she was just wishing and wishing for it to be him and she made herself believe he was right there with her.

But, it wasn't a dream. He was real. He placed a hand underneath Jude's chin and raised her eyes to meet his.

"Hey girl..." Tommy said,his fingers lightly touching the bruise under her eye and he looked just as hurt as she did. "Let's get you dry." Tommy helped Jude to her feet and she winced, her ribs bruised. Tommy looked at Jude and shook his head. "You can't walk. Come on." Tommy scooped Jude up into his arms and carried her off.

She still felt like it was a dream, like he wasn't there at all. But, she didn't mind. Whomever was carrying her away looked like Tommy, at the moment at least, and she was fine with that. With Tommy, Jude felt safe. Always has.  


* * *

The room was dimly lit. Just a lamp on. Jude could feel the bed give as she was laid upon it. She closed her eyes.

Morbid thoughts were racing through her mind. This was it. She was going to die by the hands of someone she dreamed was Tommy. Her Tommy. The man she should be with instead of being alone.

Alone. It was something Jude knew very well. Yes, she was famous and that entailed people surrounding her 24/7. Producers, other artists, fans, managers, bodyguards. But, there's a difference in being lonely and being alone. You're surrounded by the entire world and you could still be alone.

Tommy looked down at the girl he loved. She was beat, inside and out and it killed him to see her this way. He knew who's hand it was that caused her this pain. But, worse, he knew who caused these actions into motion. Tommy sighed and lowered his head, looking at Jude laying there in this bed, once again, but this time, it was different. Jude turned and looked at Tommy.

"Am I dreaming?" Jude whispered softly as she tried to focus her eyes. Tommy smiled as he ran his hand through her still short, blond hair.

"No...I like your hair a little longer. It's good this way." Tommy smiled, trying not to look at the bruise on her porcelain face. Jude smiled and closed her eyes for another second. Tommy closed his as well.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy..."Jude whispered, her eyes still remaining closed, for she feared that if she was to open them, that she would wake from the dream she thought she was in. "I should've left with you. I had nothing here and everything I've ever wanted at home. I shouldn't have left you in the first place."

Tommy slowly reached towards her face and wiped away the tears that were started to escape her closed eyes.

"You were trying to give me everything I've ever wanted and I threw it all out the window because I wanted things my way. You are my way. You're the only thing that matters to me."

"Shh., girl. I know." Tommy said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I understand why. You needed your life." Jude started to sit up, opening her eyes and smiling softly seeing Tommy in front of her.

"You're my life. I want to spend my life with you...Will you take me?"

Tommy looked at Jude. His eyes searching through hers.

* * *

**_There ya go. More tomorrow or at least i'll try. I hate cliffhangers too but I dont think i did one the entire time, so i needed at least one. Read, review and enjoy! _**

**_ya never know what i'll come up with next time lol_**

**_333!  
-Jess_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I'll completely understand if anyone is mad at me. I've just had so many things going on, and plus i just got my internet turned back on. I love the reviews everyone's left. Well, here's another chapter. I'm not sure it's my last one..Never can tell. If you want more after this than let me know. If the story is fine finishing like this, let me know as well. Hope you enjoy and let me know whatcha think._**

**_DISCLAIMER:DONT OWN, DONT SUE_**

* * *

The stage was black. Than, a single spot light hits a piano player in center stage, playing a melody softly. Than, the left side of the stage becomes light with another spotlight. Jude walks out, microphone in hand, singing to the piano player.

_If you see him, Tell him I wish him well.  
How am I doing? Well sometimes its hard to tell.  
I still miss him more than ever. But please don't say a word.  
If you see him. Oh, if you see him._

Than, one more spot light is added on the opposite side of the stage, bringing Tommy to the stage, microphone in hand as well, singing to the piano player, as well.

_If you see her, Tell her I'm doing fine. And if you want to,  
Say that I think of her from time to time. Ask her if she ever wonders Where we both went wrong.  
If you see her. If you see her. Oh, I still want her.  
And I still need him, so.  
Oh, I don't know why we let each other go._

Than, the stage lights up, showing the band in the background. Jude and Tommy make their way to the front of the piano.

_If you see her, tell her the lights still on for her._

Nothings changed. Deep down the fire still burns for him. And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here. If you see him.

If you see her.

If you see him.

If you see her.

Than, as the music stops and the crowd is going crazy, Tommy and Jude are now, face to face, and smiling, from ear to ear. The crowd seemed to stop, waiting for a sign. Then, Tommy reaches out and takes Jude by the face, pulling her towards him and kissing her. Jude was so surprised by the action that she about dropped her microphone. She wraps her arms around Tommy's neck and the crowd grows wild in screams and yells. Just a week before hand, Jude had released a press statement saying that the engagement to Stanton was off. She informed them that the relationship was heading in a direction that she didn't agree with and Stanton wasn't the man she thought he was.

* * *

She didn't say a word about the last night they saw each other. Jude thought that the situation was something personal and she didn't want the press thinking that she was saying that just to give Stanton a bad wrap. She knew people would find that out on their own without her having to give personal details. She figured some things in her life needed to bed kept to herself and private. The week before the show, Jude had kept herself inside Tommy's hotel room. She hired movers to get her things out of the apartment and she called and canceled her lease. She moved most of her things into a storage building, for she was still uncertain where she was going to go. Of course, at first, the press thought of her as a runaway bride. That she decided to stay in Canada. The entire week she spent with Tommy. They ordered room service and Sadie ran back and forth to get things that Jude might need. Jude was still recovering from the accident, if anyone could call it that. Sadie was never too far away. She had her fair share of dealing with press and damage control. And Sadie was Jude's sister. She didn't want to be too far in case Stanton decided to find Jude and do more damage than a cracked rib and bruising. Tommy wanted to take care of Stanton himself, and did.  
Tommy went to Jude's apartment, to gather some things himself for Jude and Stanton was coming back to the apartment as Tommy was leaving.

As soon as the men saw each other, they stopped and a deadly silence filled the room. Tommy could feel the rage building up inside of him. Stanton, of course, was his cocky self.

"So, Jude did decide to run back to Little Tommy Q, huh?" Stanton said with a laugh, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess she got what she deserved." That statement boiled Tommy's blood. Tommy than dropped a bag and punched Stanton square in the face. As soon as Stanton bent over, letting the blood flow from his now broken nose, Tommy started kicking Stanton in the stomach, causing Stanton to call out in pain.

"Doesn't feel great does it?!?" Yelled Tommy as he gave him one more quick, and swift, kick to the ribs. Tommy than picked Stanton up by the collar of his shirt and made him stand up, face to face, with Tommy, bloody and all. Tommy glared at him. "You think you're such a man for hitting a woman, don't you?" Tommy whispered in his face. "You think you're this big hot shot and that you've got some damn balls because you were able to hurt her. Look at me, and listen good. If you ever come near Jude, say her name, or even think about her, I will come back and kill you like I wanted to, you bastard son-of-a-bitch. You hear me. If you say anything to the press about Jude, I will come and beat the living shit out of you until you cry like a baby and I will leave you in a fuckin' pile of your own blood and laugh as I walk out of the door. If you do anything, and I mean anything to hurt Jude again, and any shape,way or form, you will be buried in six feet of dirt."

Tommy threw Stanton back to the ground, giving him one more good kick and a good spit before he picked up the back, stepped over him, and walked out, leaving Stanton on the ground, curled up in pain.

* * *

The week with alone was exactly what Tommy and Jude needed. They fought at times, yes, but that's Tommy and Jude. They couldn't always agree on everything. Mostly, this time, they argued over whether they were getting back together or not. This time, though, Jude was the one begging for Tommy back. Tommy thought that everything might be happening too fast for Jude. He knew, and understood, that she was in love with Stanton. He knew Jude wouldn't plan on marrying a man she didn't love. Tommy knew that more than anyone in the world. He told Jude he would be there for her in any way possible, but that they should take it slow this time around. Jude, on the other hand, had different plans. She wanted to pick up where they left off in Canada.

"Tommy, you're the man I love"

"Jude, I love you, too,"Tommy said, cutting her off, as he took her hands in his own. "But, so much has happened. I do not want you running to me just because I was there to put you back together"

"Tommy, you're always the one putting me back together, even though sometimes, you're the one that rips be apart. But, look, it always happens. You run and I chase you. I run and you drag my ass back, kicking and screaming. But, that's who we are." Tommy sighed as he tried not to laugh. He knew it was the truth.

"And I want you. All of you, with me, all day, everyday for the rest of our lives. Please, don't let this pass us up again. We want each other. I want you and I know you want me. Hell, you named your album after me." Jude said as she took in a breath. Tommy looked at Jude and nodded his head, kind of embarrassed now that he thought about the name of his solo album being 'Jude', especially since they were finding their way back. Tommy took in a breath, smiled and nodded at Jude. "You've always been my girl...And you always will be." Tommy said as he pulled Jude to him, kissing her on the forehead as she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"I love you, girl"

"I love you, too." Jude said with a smile as she closed her eyes.


End file.
